


天理难容（下）

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 王一博/大张伟
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	天理难容（下）

现实衍生物

肖战&王一博x大张伟

单恋，背德，强奸，大张伟已婚设定

不接受劝退

BGM：美杜莎的温柔

被俩人轮番强上的张伟早已累得不行，论体力自是比不过年轻气盛的王一博与肖战，张伟把自己绻成一团侧躺床上，王一博为他拉过棉被盖上免得冷坏身子，当中夹带几分私心不愿肖战看到张伟的裸体，对此，肖战又怎会看不懂王一博的小心思，只是方才不只看连更深入的事情也做过了。

一声无机质的铃声倏然划破了沉寂的空间，王一博摸索着地上散落的衣物，从中摸出了他的手机，放到耳边应了几声，挂掉电话后，与肖战对视良久，他知是肖战不知何时让公司把他支开，现在他必须离开，可张伟会怎么样？

他警告了肖战，最后只能不情不愿提步离开，口袋里传来手机的震动音提醒着他不得不走。

套室内剩下两人，肖战嘴里叼着一根烟，他支起腿坐着，他托腮思索着自己对张伟的想法，他回头瞥了眼睡眠中的张伟，指腹在张伟脸上摩挲着，心里升起一股陌生的情感，胸口这种悸动又是什么？

张伟疲惫至极，周身就像是被千斤重轮碾过，睁眼闭眼皆是黑梦，梦里他困在一间漆黑的房间，被强奸被压迫，喊叫和挣扎俱是无用，撬开唇瓣就是接吻，掰开双腿就是强肏，他用力眨眼，不论如何都醒不过来，要如何从现实清醒呢？

后方传来的疼痛来得真切，床沿的肖战窥视他的眼睛让他不得不明白。张伟试着翻了翻身，只是稍微动一下，下身就感到一阵剧痛，叫他连翻身这么简单的动作都做不到，他额上渗出了豆大般的汗水，肖战淡淡道：“别动。上过药了。”张伟闻言僵直了身体，终是对肖战生了恐惧心，他扫视房间一圈并没发现王一博的身影，倒是松了一口气，忽然他意识到眼下是自己和肖战的独处，浑身止不住的颤抖，被恐惧笼罩着。

他这时看到了肖战的眼睛。

“真是……情感空壳。”

一瞬间肖战停下了所有动作，甚至连思维都出现了空白。他猛地看向张伟。

啊啊…第一次，第一次有人看穿了他。

他伪装的温柔，伪装的微笑，伪装的友好。

有人辱骂他他原谅，有人抢夺他他宽容，打肿脸也要吞下牙，他想任性却要保持微笑。

完美偶像不就是理应如此吗？

爱情是什么呢？为什么会这样热烈的爱着他人呢？别人是可以信任的吗？安全感？温暖？

为什么我好像有点爱你了呢？

他歪了歪头，有些自嘲地笑了：“大老师…对不起，这次是我错了…”到此唯有这句话是真心的。他长久地抱住身前的人，心中好似有些什么融化，他好想立刻亲吻眼前的张伟。心头忽儿涌上一阵暖意，像一股水源出现在空无一物的沙漠上，忽然所有枯萎的植物都在一瞬间活了过来，肖战感受着久违的怀抱，贪婪地吸着张伟独有的太阳气息，不自觉地扬起嘴角浅浅一笑，他撩开张伟额前的碎发，垂下头轻轻落下一吻，唇瓣往眼角移去又是蹭了蹭，张伟的睫毛很长，惹得人心痒痒的，肖战从耳后一路往下吻下去，每一吻都像蜻蜓点水，不带丝毫激情，却让人感到当中浓厚的爱意。

“张伟…你…你可不可以再叫我一次哥哥？”

张伟还从未听过肖战这般小心问话，他羞红了脸，现在药效已去，谁会答应这种事情。

但张伟到底是张伟，肖战见他迟迟不回应，眼神中的失落张伟看得明明白白，他到底是心软，一闭眼一咬牙，用软软糯糯的声音轻声嘟囔了一句：“战…战哥哥……“

“张伟。”

黑色的眼底倒影着张伟。

不一样，好像有什么和之前不一样。

是和王一博一样的眼睛。

爱意在眼睛里化成一汪情水，他的嘴唇轻轻地小啄他的唇瓣。

他虽然仍然强硬又不失温柔，但唇瓣的颤抖暴露了他爱得小心翼翼，肖战只听得头顶传来一声叹息，他见张伟用极怜惜的眼神望着他，一时间他觉得他觉得他曾经肮脏，曾经可耻，气愤却应用愤怒自刎。

他不怜悯他只是觉得怜惜。

他气自己的蠢钝，他气命运弄人没有早些遇见他，但一切已经不重要了。

因为现在他爱他。足够了。

“这不是…很正常么…”

“日后你会爱人，会勇敢爱，只不过是拒绝而已，不止是人，这世上还有好多你将会去热爱的东西要去追求，你就…不要局限于此了。”

肖战想要大哭一场，但眼角微红，他早已流不出眼泪，笑着点了点头。

他想，张伟无愧于独一无二四个字。

“张伟，我想要你。”

他还是很任性，张伟无奈地看着笑眯眯的肖战，他今天是交代在这儿了，不如顺着他来。

肖战见他不反抗，抱着他来了一击深吻，活这二十多年都没有比今天更高兴的一天，他在张伟的腿上留下吻痕，直到腿根他咬上了一个唇印，张伟低呼了一声，他把张伟的腿扛在自己肩上，后穴还有些方才操弄他射进去的精液流出来，软的很，他缓慢地插入，发出一声喟叹。

“疼…疼……”张伟眼角流出一滴泪，刚刚王一博和肖战两个人把后穴插出了血，现在贸然进入，后穴有钻心的撕裂感，肖战忙从桌上的瓶子中挖出一指的膏药用手指挤进了张伟的后穴。

“嘶——呜…战……肖战…不、不要了好不好…我…我好疼……我好疼啊…”

张伟用手背抹着眼泪，疼痛难忍，他低声下气地对着肖战求饶，可是这样的求饶对着任何人都是无用功。

“宝贝，我们忍一忍好不好。”张伟撇了撇嘴，眼泪掉得更多了，肖战是有些心疼了，他撤了性器只留两根手指给张伟的小穴上药，冰冰凉凉的药膏在炙热的后穴里融化，变得粘稠，肖战的手指灵巧的抚平后穴的皱褶，仔细地为张伟按摩。

时间过得不长，张伟越来越觉得小腹越来越热，后穴隐隐又有流出肠液的冲动，他的小手握住肖战撑在床边的手腕：“…肖战……热…”

肖战抬起头望着他，张伟软在床上又一次接受着欲潮，他皱着眉头难受地对着他说：“我们……做吧。”

肖战用掌心包起自己和张伟的阳根上让它们互相磨蹭，叫张伟惊呼一声，在揉搓间渐渐变得粗大，动作间不时会从掌心滑出去，张伟被肖战纯熟的吻技亲得七荤八素的，又被下头的快感刺激着感官，整个人无力地挂在肖战怀抱里，连呼吸也变得紊乱不堪，喉间发出甜美的哼声，亲吻亦不知何时添上几分情色味道。肖战见张伟已经撩动得差不多，逐把人压到床上，架起一条腿，后庭自然就暴露无遗，张伟脸上微微泛红，用着颤巍巍的声音催促：“别、别看……”

闻言肖战轻笑一声，此时他内心得到满足，伏身去舔腿侧，留下一行行吻痕和透明的津液，他这才把目光投向小穴，粉嫩的肉壁朝外翻，一丝白浊往外淌。肖战并不在意，先是亲了亲方再用舌头舔弄小穴的四周，张伟感觉到舌头的温热和湿润，有些慌张的绞紧后穴，但是肖战已经把舌头伸了进去，不停地搅动着内壁，教张伟浑身止不住地打颤，压不住的呻吟自口中溢出，半硬的前头亦挺硬起来。

肖战舔了舔干燥的唇，将张伟双腿扛在肩上，此时张伟像是感觉到分身抵在后穴边上，整个人顿时僵直了起来，肖战见此柔声道：“不怕，我会轻些的。”逐抬腰缓缓地挺进后穴，后穴因着之前数次扩张并没如开始般绷紧，分身很顺利地没入，张伟呜咽几声叫疼，肖战把动作停了下来，怜惜地拨开张伟额前的碎发，又揉了把前端，见前端勾起一个弧线，才继续顶到深处的敏感点。

肖战粗大的阳根在后穴进进出出，不断地冲击入体内，随着每一下撞击，张伟都觉得后穴又有细细密密的骚痒，叫人受不了，嘴里漏出支离破碎的呻吟声，双手死死的抓紧床单，肖战有些不忍心便把人揽到怀里，又把张伟的手拉到肩上，张伟受不住便让他抓向自己的后背，他的唇贴上张伟的双唇，舌顶撬开齿关，强势地探入他的嘴里，又缠上对方的舌头不让其躲闪，来不及咽下的律液顺着两人唇滑落。

他一手托着张伟臀瓣，分身快速地抽插着，一手抚慰着张伟的前端，让张伟浑身骚软，囊袋微微收缩，后穴的内壁也开始不停地痉挛着。肖战知道张伟快要射了，连忙用指腹堵住了铃口，把头埋到张伟颈间：“我们一起去，好不好。”肖战其实并不好受，他下身被张伟后穴咬得分身胀痛得紧，他呼吸急促，喘息声也愈发粗重，手上腰间的动作却没因此而停下来反而加快了，张伟眼睛半阖，他被肖战操得几欲流泪，自眼角滑出几颗晶莹的泪珠。肖战在这时握住放在床头柜的张伟的手机拨通了王一博的电话，开启了视频模式，对面几乎是立刻就接了起来：“张伟？”

摄像头聚焦，他抽出他的肉棒，转而用手指去撑开张伟的后穴，内里的精液争先恐后地往床单上流，肖战不急不缓地听着对面的呼吸声加重，他把摄像头对准张伟出水的后穴，他不再等待，将自己挺硬的性器塞进了泛红的小穴，一次又一次地往前冲刺，翻出张伟后穴的红肉又用肉棒捅到底，发出啪啪作响的淫靡声音，随着这些，张伟的淫叫也传进了收音器中。对面轻哼一声，像是也在手淫，他又往上拍摄，张伟可爱的性器挂了几滴精水在龟头处不断涌出精水，他上手去揉捏，不一会儿就把手掌全部浸湿了，他把精液抹在小腹和茱萸上，不一会儿张伟就被肖战的下体插到了高潮点，惊叫地收缩后穴，肖战因为后穴的热情包裹精关失守，他粗暴地扒开大腿把根部塞得更加深入，快速的挺弄腰身，张伟连呻吟都发颤，一次比一次浪叫的厉害。

“说，你是谁的人？”

“啊！啊！！肖战！肖战哥哥！啊啊啊！”小腹被精液撑开了小小的弧度，肖战的精液实在是太多，而他又在射精之后还在不断地刺激张伟的高潮点，精液混着张伟的肠液一起脏了床单。炙热的精液让张伟的下体也有一道浓稠冲破精关射在小腹上，他被肖战操得失神，滴滴答答地随着肖战的肉棒的抽插混乱的高潮。肖战手上多少也沾了张伟的精水，待他从高潮的余韵回过神来，替张伟拭去眼角的泪下，又在眼角落下一吻，张伟的后穴被他的肉棒搅得精水回荡，咕叽咕叽的水声让人性欲大起，他温柔地抚摸着张伟的小腹，诱惑着同他讲话。

“张伟…你要生我们的孩子哦…”

“你要好好护着自己的肚子啦…”

“张伟，你喜欢我们的孩子吗？”

肖战拉着张伟的手放在小腹上细细地抚摸，张伟只感到呼吸都在带动肚子里的精液，好像真的像怀胎三月地平躺在肖战的怀里，他已经说不出话来，但还是又一声没一声的回应着肖战，他安静地顺着肖战摆弄，另一边的视频已经挂断，独留空洞的滴滴声回荡在房间里。

对面的王一博想来不好受，肖战听到门大力被关住的声音，拉链被粗暴扯开和王一博隐忍的喘息。

但谁在意呢。

如果王一博看到这些能知难而退就好了，张伟闭上了酸涩的双眼。

“让我们欢迎王一博和肖战！！！”

天天向上十一周年庆典，把现在最红最火的人都拉到录制现场，各路大神齐聚一堂，张伟按自己的台本离得王一博远远的，偶尔才和王一博说起小话，对肖战更是匆匆只有几个眼神。

而在镜头拍不到的地方，肖战想执起张伟的手和他十指相扣，王一博想揽过他的腰宣示主权，两个人的眼神永远黏在张伟的身上。

在表面，肖战和王一博对视一眼就像是他们营业的cp一样友好。

但可惜，他们爱的都是同一个人。

那个人走向他的妻子，灭顶爱欲都埋没在某一天的疯狂。


End file.
